0
by Gambit86
Summary: Just read and find out.....
1. 50-50

Bomb!

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this smut, it all belongs to Stu Seagall.  
Authors Note: Don't expect any more  
***  
  
**50-50**  
  
Hobbes get in HERE! he shouted, his voice climbing as he spoke.   
  
His palms were sweaty and he could feel his speeding heart rate pulsing the in back of his head. He hovered precariously over the object of his attention.   
  
Don't do anything stupid Fawkes! his partner shouted in return as he burst through the doorway.  
  
Darien tore his attention away from the construction of wires to see his partner running towards him with relief.   
  
Can you deal with this?!? he asked, his voice higher than intended, god did he sound panicked.  
  
Darien jerked his hand toward the oh-so-unproverbial ticking time-bomb next to him.  
  
1:00  
  
Just calm down partner, we'll take care of this, Bobby said less than convincingly, as he knelt down in one knee next to his friend.  
  
Finally he turned his full attention to infernal machine, assessing the wires leading the blue crystalline timer. To wires, one red, one blue. This timer was home-made, not like anything he'd ever seen, how could he choose?  
  
0:50  
  
Jesus, fifty seconds what the hell was he supposed to do?   
  
Um, Hobbes, Fawkes' voice interrupted his thoughts, what's holding up the not-blowing-up train? You just pull the wire and we're out of here. I'm REALLY ready for the latter.  
  
0:40  
  
Get out of here Fawkes, Bobby said flatly.  
  
Bobby? I'm not leavin' till that bombs off, or we're both micro dust, so let's just yank a wire and be done with it.  
  
I'm serious here Darien, I don't know if I can diffuse this thing. The best we could do is a flip of the coin, I want you outta here NOW.  
  
0:30  
  
Darien stated simply, as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a quarter.  
  
Reaching for Hobbes' hand he pressed it into his palm.  
  
Bobby began, shocked at his partner's consent.  
  
Shut up and flip the coin, Darien cut his partner off.  
  
0:20  
  
Bobby rubbed the metal object in his hand before speaking, You call it.  
  
  
  
He tossed the coin into the air, and together they watched it somersault to the ground as the timer ran even further down.  
  
Red is tails.  
  
0:10  
  
Heads.  
  
Guess that does it, Hobbes voiced on a final note as he reached for the blue wire.  
  
0:05  
  
His hand closed around plastic coated thread of fate.  
  
0:04  
  
I love you, man, Bobby utter starring Fawkes straight in the face.  
  
0:03  
  
Consider it mutual, Darien replied plainly a slight smile visible on his face.  
  
0:02  
  
He pulled out the wire.  
  
***  
Remember, reviews are like candy! So, please review!


	2. Waiting for Count-Down

Bomb!2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this smut, it all belongs to Stu Seagall.  
Authors Note: Mwahahahaha.  
***  
**  
Waiting for count-down**  
  
The heavy door clanged loudly shut after he left it swinging. He'd run in side the building as soon as Fawkes had made the call, in fact he'd been talking to him as he ran closer to the building. When it came to Darien, there wasn't any place Bobby wouldn't go, she admired that in him.   
  
Do you think he'll be alright? Claire asked the sitting woman next to her.  
  
Of course he will, he's a trained agent, he knows what he's doing, Alex answered in her usual detached manner.  
  
Claire checked her watch.   
  
3:2845  
  
According to when Darien had called, they only had about a minute left.  
  
The bomb would go off at 3:2945.  
  
Alex's eyes shifted to Claire's watch when she thought Claire wouldn't notice, her jaw clenched.  
  
How long should it take? Claire pronounced in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
3:2855  
  
Not long if he knows the type, other wise..... Monroe trailed off.  
  
Other wise what, Ms.Monroe? The Keeper asked calmly, anger (or was it fear?) tinging her tone.  
  
3:2905  
  
He should be out here any moment now, the female agent, declared, dodging the question.  
  
I'm sure he will, Claire's spoke, taking no effort to hide irritation and anger.  
  
Silence.  
  
3:2915  
  
Monroe's verbalization now carried through the thick quiet.  
  
Yes, Alex? The Keeper, tried to resume a calm state.  
  
How much time do they have? the woman made an effort to make the question casual.  
  
3:2925  
  
God, twenty seconds, boys get out here!  
  
Twenty seconds, and counting, Claire said, her fear was no longer hidden.  
  
Claire heard Alex's sharp intake of breath at the statement.  
  
They should be out here soon, Monroe said, trying to make alarm sound like annoyance.  
  
3:2935  
  
Silence and tension.  
  
Monroe said suddenly,in case they, in case Hobbes....  
  
Alex don't say it, they won't.....  
  
3:2940  
  
Just know that, Bobby, he... she stumbled over her words.  
  
3:2941  
  
... he loves you, Alex stared straight forward at the building Fawkes and Hobbes had gone into trying not to meet eyes with Claire.  
  
3:2942  
  
I know, The Keeper responded, never turning but simply joining Monroe in her stoic gaze across the street.  
  
3:2943  
  
*Only three seconds* floated helplessly across her mind. Claire watched the building, tension cramped her entire body.  
  
3:2944  
  
  
  
***  
Remember, reviews are like candy! So, please review!


End file.
